Mystics & Ninjas
by CyberChick135
Summary: NYC, the home of four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and four human sisters with the powers to control the four Mystical Elements. Join the eight teenagers as they fight evil from the shadows. {2003 TV series} LeoXOC, RaphXOC, DonnieXOC, MikeyXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Change**

* * *

"_My name is Misty Rogers, and let's just say me, my sisters, and our ninja friends have the uncanny luck of ending up in messy situations. Right now, my sisters and I are held hostage by a few members of the Purple Dragons, a local gang here in NYC, and our ninjas have their backs against the wall. _

"Look at the freaks." said one member of the gang.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" asked an overweight member.

"This ain't Halloween." reminded a third member.

"You're going down, freaks." threatened the apparent lead member. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes."

I exchanged a glance with my three sisters, and we all smirked. _"That member was dead wrong. They weren't wearing turtle costumes at all. They were the real thing, and these Purple Dragon thugs had no idea what they were dealing with."_

* * *

The sun was past high noon over New York City, which was full of its bustling citizens. A prep school located near Central Park, by the name of Milcrest Prep, was well into its afternoon courses, nearing the end of the school day.

Four girls, sisters, were sitting in their study hall class, looking out the glass window near them. Like all other females at Milcrest Prep, they wore brown and blue plaid skirts, white button down shirts with a brown tie and blue sweaters. Also, since they were all sisters, they looked relatively alike, all four had black hair and hazel eyes. To discern who was who, each girl had a set of highlights of different colors.

"Drawing again Amber?" asked Roxie, the second oldest of the four sisters. She had emerald green highlights in her black hair.

The second youngest sister, Amber, who had red highlights, rolled her eyes. "Well, what else do you expect me to do? I'm totally bored." she huffed.

Roxie leaned forward and snatched her sister's sketchpad and a smile crossed her lips.

Wendy, the youngest sister, with sky blue highlights, looked over at the drawing and giggled.

"You plan on showing that to Donnie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amber took back her sketchpad and glared at her two sisters. "Maybe, I'm not sure." she turned back and darkened the outline of her drawing. The sketch was of a turtle the size of a human teenager wielding a bo-staff and wore a purple headband, covering his eyes. Amber smiled to herself as she shaded the area around the turtle's jaw.

The oldest sister, Misty, who had dark blue highlights in her hair, was busy reading _The Art of War _by Sun Tzu to even notice the teasing going on between her three younger sisters.

* * *

As night fell over NYC, deep in the sewer system below, four ninja trainees, that were very different from the other citizens of New York, were practicing under their master. After the stealth training session, the four turtles sat and listened to Splinter, their master and father.

"You four are different in ways that the surface dwellers will never understand." Splinter spoke.

"Knock knock." Serenity spoke, jumping down the manhole entrance. She was a middle aged woman with long, black hair and hazel eyes.

She was followed by her four daughters, who were in street clothes.

"The girls are in the building." Mikey announced, jumping up.

"What's up Mike?" Wendy asked, high fiving the orange masked turtle.

"Hey Rox, up high." Raph returned the high five to Roxie.

"Training done for tonight?" asked Roxie, who smiled.

"For now yeah." Leo answered, as Misty joined him.

"Darn, we were hoping to catch a show with dinner." Misty sighed, chuckling.

"Dinner?" Donnie questioned, looking over at Amber.

Amber held out two pizza boxes in her hands, "Who's hungry?" she asked, holding up the boxes.

The eight teenagers sat in the middle of the lair living room and grabbed a slice, smiling and laughing.

"The girls insisted on bringing dinner." Serenity defended, standing next to Splinter.

The old rat just shook his head and rested against his walking stick. "Teenagers." he muttered.

* * *

A rumble caught everyone's attention, halting all conversations going on.

"What is that noise?" Splinter asked, looking around.

Pieces of sediment began to fall from the roofing of the lair.

"An earthquake?" Wendy asked, slightly shocked.

"In New York?" Amber questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's possible, but not likely." Donatello answered.

A brick fell from the ceiling, making everyone jump back. Then, a herd of metallic robots resembling small turkeys with steel toothed jaws and a flashlight lens for an eye.

"What are those things?" Leonardo asked, unsheathing his two katana, taking a defensive stance.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey giggled.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Raphael said, charging in to attack one of the metal robots.

The eight teenagers put their training to use and fought off the robots.

"Serve's up!" Amber yelled, tossing one of the small creatures into the air and slamming her fist down on its head, similar to a Volleyball spike.

"Nice hit." Donatello complemented, swinging his bo-staff, knocking out a few more robots.

Wendy did a toe touch cheerleading move, crushing two of the small robots' heads. She then broke into two back handsprings and used Michelangelo's shell to boost her momentum, crushing another robot.

"We make a good team, eh Wen?" Mikey said, as the two stood back to back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mike." Wendy giggled.

Raph and Roxie were slicing and dicing the robots as they came at them. Both teenagers had smiles across their faces, almost as if they were having fun.

"Save some for the rest of us." Misty scolded, swinging an old piece of plywood at two robots coming at her.

As the eight teenagers were fighting off their share of robots, Serenity and Splinter were fighting their own share.

"Damn, how many of these things are there?" Serenity grumbled, swinging a large piece of plywood.

More fragments of the ceiling fell, making everyone look up.

"Those metal monsters are chewing through the foundation and support structure!" Amber exclaimed.

The roofing suddenly collapsed, forming a wall of rubble between the teenagers and their parents.

"Mom!" exclaimed the four girls.

"Master Splinter!" followed the four turtles.

* * *

"What the shell are these things?" Mikey asked, looking down at one of the robots.

"Whatever they are, they're junk now." Raph noted, kicking a severed robotic head.

"Guys, we have to find Splinter and Serenity." Leonardo reminded.

Amber knocked on the rubble wall. "I don't think there's any way we can get through this safely." she sighed, crossing her arms. "It's too unstable, we would just be making things worse." she looked to the turtle to her left, "Any ideas, Donatello?"

The purple masked turtle pulled out the Shell-Cell, the group's version of a cell phone. "I'll call Master Splinter to see how he and Serenity are doing." he said, holding the device to his ear. "I hope it works."

* * *

On the other side of the rubble wall, Splinter and Serenity shook off the fatigues feeling in the aftermath of the fight.

"Ohh, ow." Serenity flinched, rubbing her head.

Splinter shook his head and pulled the ringing Shell-Cell from his robe pocket. "Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" he asked, pressing a few buttons. "Hello?"

"Master Splinter, Serenity, are you two alright?" Leo asked on the other line.

Splinter continued to press a few more buttons before Serenity took the phone away, "We're fine Leonardo, but those robots have eaten through the structure of the lair." she informed. "We need to find another place. We'll meet in the old drainage junction."

* * *

Donatello pulled out a map from his bag and unfolded it. "If we take the south conduit, that intersects with the drainage junction." he informed, tracing the route on the map.

"Splinter and I will meet you kids there." Serenity said. "Watch out for each other."

"You got it." replied the eight teenagers.

* * *

As they walked out of the lair, they noticed the passageway was also caved in.

"We can't go forward." Misty noted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Can't go back." added Leonardo.

Raph and Roxie exchanged a glance and smiled, "Then looks like we go up." they said in unison, climbing a few steps up the ladder leading to the manhole cover.

"Remember what Splinter said?" Leonardo reminded. "It's dangerous for us to be seen topside."

"Uh no, it's dangerous for you boys to be seen." Roxie rebuked. "It's totally fine for the rest of us. Just four sisters out for a late night stroll in the city."

"Besides Leo, there's no other way for us to go." Amber added.

"Topside is the only way here." Wendy followed.

"Alright," Leo caved. "but we're only going up to go down the next manhole."

"Deal." Raph and Roxie agreed.

* * *

Roxie and Raph were the first pair to climb out of the manhole. They stuck to shadows and carefully searched the surrounding area.

"Keep it moving guys." Wendy called up. "Because I'm not liking being in a turtle sandwich."

"Shh." Leo whispered, ducking down as a car passed by.

Roxie and Raphael surveyed the area and spotted the nearest manhole right across the street. Using their training to it's fullest, they made it to the other side unseen.

"Raph, car twelve o'clock." Roxie warned, motioned to the car coming their way.

They both ducked behind a stack of cardboard boxes as the car pulled into the alleyway, blocking access to the manhole. A group of thugs, members of a much bigger gang known as the Purple Dragons, hopped out of the car and entered the building through the back.

"Great, just great." Raph huffed, noticing the car's tire was on top of the manhole. "The old Turtle luck true to form." the red masked turtle kicked the van in anger.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Leo noted, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in _Joisy_!" Mikey giggled.

"Just give me a hand with this." Raph scoffed.

"Might want to double check that." Misty rebuked. "They're coming."

"Hide Raph." Roxie advised.

"C'mon." Raphael took Roxie by the arm and pulled her into the van, just as the group came out, carrying bags of money.

The three sisters face palmed, "Nice choice, Raph. Drag our sister down with you." Wendy sighed, shaking her head.

"We have to go after them." Amber voted.

"Hold on guys, this is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about." Leo halted.

"Leo, we can't just leave them." Misty reminded. "If they open the back of that truck and see Roxie and Raph, who knows what's gonna happen."

"Fine." Leo caved.

"Last one to the roof, hatched from a rotten egg." Donnie giggled, jumping up to the roof.

"No fair, Donatello." Wendy whined.

Amber smiled and followed the purple masked turtle, with the others on her heels. They all leaned over the roof and saw the armored truck pull out of the alleyway.

"We can cut them off at 3rd and 1st." Leo informed.

"Right, if we run like a bat outta hell." Amber scoffed.

"Isn't that how we run all the time?" Wendy questioned.

A simple chase to cut off the armored van, soon turned into a race between the six teenagers. They jumped from roof to roof, trying to pass by each other, making into a game.

* * *

All the while the teenagers were topside; Splinter and Serenity were walking down the sewer tunnels, nearing the rendezvous point they had set with their kids.

"We made it." Serenity sighed.

"Now one question…" Splinter added, looking around. "Where are our children?"

A group of more robotic creature sprang through from the ground and cornered both Splinter and Serenity.

"Great, this is just great." Serenity groaned, backing up.

* * *

The group caught up with the armored van and waited until the Purple Dragon thugs left. An overweight member by the nickname of Two-Ton stood guard over the van.

"Hey, this is a no-parking zone." Mikey joked, tapping the gang member on the shoulder. "Here's your ticket" he held up a blank sheet of paper, "and here's your fine!" the orange masked turtle kicked Two-Ton in the face.

"Nice work, Mikey." Wendy giggled, looking at the unconscious gang member.

"Heh, it's a Ninja thing." Mikey winked and grinned, making the young teenage girl giggle.

"Okay, busting them out is gonna be a slight problem." Amber noted, pointing out the high-end lock on the truck. "Donnie, it's all yours."

"Piece of cake." Donatello grinned.

* * *

"Great, the one time I forget my sword." Serenity groaned.

A few robots inched towards her, cornering her. Serenity closed her eyes and her hair blew behind her. Electrical energy charged from her fingertips and she threw out her hands, striking three of the robots.

"Excellent shot." Splinter complimented, swinging his walking stick, destroying two robots.

Serenity sighed, "I've gotten a handle on my powers." she noted. "It's my daughters that need the real practice."

Splinter and Serenity stood side by side as the small robots continued advancing towards them.

* * *

"Just a little rewiring here and…presto!" Donnie grinned, short-circuiting the padlock.

The truck doors opened and Roxie jumped out, "Finally, I'm free." she sighed.

Misty and Wendy pulled her aside as Raph jumped out of the truck and slammed into Mikey.

"What a hothead." Wendy sighed.

"No kidding, always thinks things need to be settled by fighting." Misty added, shaking her head.

Four members of the Purple Dragon gang snuck up on the four teenage girls and held their arms behind their backs.

"Uh guys…" Wendy whimpered.

"Now's not the time for that." Amber added.

The turtles looked over and saw the girls being taken back by the truck, as more Purple Dragon members cornered them.

"Look at the freaks." said one member.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" asked Two-Ton.

"This ain't Halloween." reminded a third member.

"You're going down, freaks." threatened the apparent lead member. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes."

The four teenage girls exchanged glances with each other and smiled. The four turtles swung their weapons and unleashed a beat down on the small gang. Leonardo sliced through the chain one thug held and stood between him and Misty, who smiled. Raphael punched two members in the stomachs, freeing Roxie, who kicked the thug that held her between the legs. Donatello used his bo-staff to swing aside three gang members and freed Amber, who grabbed onto the staff and spun into his arms. Michelangelo, being the ninja turtle with flare, swung his nunchucks and hit two thugs in the head, taking Wendy from them and holding her protectively against his chest.

The defeated Purple Dragons laid in a pile and were moaning and groaning.

"Thanks guys." Misty said, holding onto Leo's left arm.

"You boys kicked serious thug ass." Roxie chuckled, patting Raph's shoulder.

"Nice work." Amber complimented, laying her head on Donnie's shoulder.

"Sweet moves." Wendy giggled, wrapping her arms around Mikey's neck.

"I sure hope there's more of those guys." Raph wished. "Because I'm just getting warmed up."

"I think you're about to get your wish Raphie boy." Mikey said, pointing up.

A hoard of ninjas clad in dark armor surrounded the eight teenagers.

"Well, this is unexpected." Misty muttered.

"Looks like we'll get in on some kick-ass action." Roxie grinned.

The eight teenagers jumped into a fight with the dark-armored ninjas.

* * *

Electrical energy engulfed Serenity's hands. "Okay you little metallic menaces', time for a permanent nap."

Blue lightning shot from her fingertips and fried all the robots cornering her and Splinter. The aftershock from the attack caused the floor to cave in beneath the two and sent them to another level of the sewers.

"Serenity, child we must keep moving." Splinter said, helping up the young woman.

"Right, I guess I just overexerted myself." Serenity moaned, lifting her hand to her head.

The two walked down a ways and came to an opening in the walls. Splinter and Serenity both gasped and looked at each other.

* * *

"Okay, just how many of these goons are there?" Misty asked, knocking out two ninja.

"Seems like a dozen or two, give or take." Wendy answered, kicking a few ninjas towards the back of the alley.

"Okay, time for plan B." Leo voted.

"Donnie, how's the wiring going?" Amber asked, sitting in the driver's seat of the armored truck.

"Almost there." Donnie answered, tying two wires together. "Try it out."

Amber tapped on the gas pedal and smiled. "Donatello have I ever told you you're my favorite turtle?" she asked.

The purple masked turtle jumped into the passenger seat. "I don't think that you have."

Amber smiled and buckled her seatbelt. "You are my favorite turtle, Donatello." she chuckled and motioned for the others to follow. "The express to Anywhere But Here is now leaving! Last call!"

"Let's book it guys!" Wendy yelled, jumping into the back of the truck.

Mikey, Leo, Misty, Roxie, and Raph all followed and slammed the back doors shut.

"Get us outta here Amber!" Leo ordered.

"Hang on to your shells boys." Amber warned, putting the van in drive.

She peeled out of the alleyway and sped down the street. Her turns were a little sharp and she swerved on the street.

"Nice driving Amber." Roxie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, for a teenage girl with no license." Mikey added, falling onto the floor of the van.

"Hey do you want pretty or effective evasive?" Amber questioned, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Eyes on the road sis!" Wendy yelled.

"Man this day has been beyond bizarre." Mikey sighed. "First those freaky robots and the freaky ninjas. What's the deal?"

"Yeah ninjas in New York?" Misty questioned. "Besides our turtles."

"It's just not right." Wendy sighed, shaking her head.

"Speaking of not right." Roxie noted, picking up a duffle bag. She unzipped it to reveal it full of cash.

"Show me the money baby!" Mikey and Wendy giggled in unison.

"This isn't finders keepers." Leo reminded.

Amber pulled the truck up to a stationary police car and Donatello tossed the three duffle bags out the passenger window. Then, Amber pulled away and turned into the next side street.

"If I remember right, an entrance to the sewers is around here for maintence workers." Amber noted, looking around.

"Take the next right Amber." Donnie advised.

The teenager nodded and turned right, plowing right through a gated sewer entrance.

* * *

Splinter and Serenity waited patiently for their children to meet them, both were meditating calmly. The armored truck screeched to a halt as the eight teenagers jumped out.

"You guys are alright!" they all exclaimed.

"Yes, and we're glad to see the eight of you are safe." Splinter replied.

"Now, we can go home." Serenity added. "Well, the guys' home anyway."

"Follow me." Splinter said, jumping down the hole in the ground.

"Trust us." added Serenity, following the elderly rat.

The girls and turtles followed suit and crashed into each other on the lower level.

* * *

The eight teenagers gasped at the place that was named the new lair.

"Yeah, I can see us hanging out here after school." Roxie said, looking around.

"Totally." agreed her three sisters.

"You see children, change is a good thing." Splinter said.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leonardo agreed.

"Good, now let's see you teenagers clean up for a change." Serenity suggested. "This chamber is filthy."

"Aw man." complained the eight teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Better Mousetrap**

* * *

A small, robotic dinosaur creature created a giant hole in the sewer wall. _"May not look like much, but this tin toy can chomp his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza." _

The turtles and the girls ran through the sewers, chasing the tiny robot._ "A bunch of these Mouser robots saw fit to trash the old lair that our turtle friends called home, and nearly turned our sensei into robo chow_._"_

A woman screamed in the distance. The eight teenagers stopped suddenly.

"_I look at these incredible machines and the techno geek in me can't help thinking 'awesome.' But the ninja in me can't help thinking 'payback'"_

The eight teenage ninjas stood ready for a fight.

* * *

The students of Milcrest Prep were all gathered in the school's auditorium.

"Tell me again why we're all here." Roxie yawned.

"Because having all the students here reflects on the school itself." Misty answered.

"What is so great about this Baxter Stockman anyway?" Wendy asked, looking over the small program.

Amber cracked a smile. "You're joking, right?" she questioned.

"We don't speak techno-geek." Roxie reminded.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Baxter Stockman is only the most genius man on this planet." she informed. "He founded Stocktronics, New York's new and leading technology company."

"Again, we don't speak techno-geek." Roxie repeated.

"He's basically smarter than Donnie and me." Amber simplified.

The lights dimmed and the stage lights shone on Baxter Stockman. He went into his speech about his key to solving New York City's rat problem.

"Students of Milcrest, New York's future generation, I give you, the Mouser." Baxter lifted a sheet off of a small robotic creature.

The four sisters gasped.

"That's the thing that trashed the lair." Misty remembered.

"No wonder it went after Master Splinter." Wendy added.

"I now don't like this guy." Roxie scoffed. "Just because he invented something that trashed someone else's home."

"How could something so cruel, be so cool?" Amber sighed.

Her three sisters shot her a glare.

"Sorry." she apologized.

* * *

The girls met up with the turtles in the new lair, where the guys were crowded around the television sets, where a live press conference at Stocktronics was being broadcasted.

"Not him again." Wendy whined.

"We had to listen to him at a school assembly." Roxie added, leaning against a structure pillar.

"He's the brains behind those robo creatures that trashed the old lair." Misty informed.

"I feel slightly ashamed for admiring the man." Amber sighed.

Raphael stabbed one of his sai at the small television screen, anger in his eyes. "I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some shell." he voted.

"And raise a little hell." Roxie added, leaning off the structure and smiling.

"No!" ordered Splinter, who hit both teenagers in the head with his walking stick.

"The last time the eight of you went to the surface, it didn't end so well." Serenity added.

* * *

The turtles got back into their training routine while the girls decided to stay in the lair and do their homework.

"Sometimes this seems so…small compared to everything else going on." Wendy sighed, shutting her Geometry textbook, marking her spot with her homework paper.

"You heard mom before she left." Misty reminded. " 'You girls go to the surface for anything other than coming home, you're all grounded for a month.'" she quoted.

"Sometimes I wonder which is worse." Roxie pondered, sitting on the back of the couch. "The wrath of mom, or the wrath of Master Splinter?"

"I forbid you to go the surface." Splinter ordered, turning away from the turtles. "We will resume your training in the morning." the old rat retired to his room, leaving the eight teenagers in the main area of the lair.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in." Raph said, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a short run in the tunnels before turning in." Roxie added, making her way to lair's main entrance.

"Okay, does anyone else find that odd?" Misty questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Roxie and Raph, they're always up to something." Wendy reminded.

"Yeah, the odd ones are Wendy and Mikey." Amber joked.

"Hey!" yelled the latter two mentioned teens.

"Amber, wanna give me a hand with these Mouser parts?" Donatello asked.

"Sure thing Donnie." Amber answered, walking over to the lab station.

Wendy rolled her eyes and joined Mikey on the couch, propping her feet up on the small coffee table. Misty and Leonardo exchanged glances from across the room, and gave each other a slight nod.

* * *

Mikey and Wendy were curled up, asleep, on the couch, with the orange masked turtle snoring away. Donnie and Amber were almost finished rebuilding the Mouser, totally engrossed in their work.

Raphael and Roxie snuck past the four and left the lair, only to be stopped by Leo and Misty.

"Midnight stroll?" Misty questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Out of our way." Roxie warned.

"Master Splinter said we stay put." Leo reminded.

"Look, I'll go through you if I have to." Raph threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, hothead!" Leo tempted.

"Careful what you wish for, Splinter Jr.!" Raph charged forward and the two brother rolled a few feet away from the lair.

A Mouser ran right past them, making them look.

"Hey guys, Donnie and I got it working." Amber giggled, chasing the Mouser.

"Hurry up though, little guy's faster than he looks." Mikey added.

The four ran ahead chasing the Mouser, with the others on their heels.

* * *

The Mouser appeared to reach a dead end, but instead climbed up the sewer wall.

"Crafty little critter." Donnie noted.

"How do we get him now?" Wendy asked.

"Like Master Splinter says," Leo reminded, pulling out wall spikes. "'A ninja is always prepared.'"

"I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey joked.

"Great, you boys got wall spikes, where does that leave us?" Roxie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Piggyback?" Mikey threw out.

"I don't see any other options." Raph added.

The girls exchanged a glance and nodded. Misty jumped on Leo's back, Roxie on Raph's, Amber on Donnie's, and Wendy on Mikey's.

"Just don't drop us." Roxie warned.

"Gove us some credit." Donatello defended.

"Next time, let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the red tights." Wendy said, tightening her grip around Mikey's neck.

"You read _way_ too many comic books." Misty sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

The Mouser continued it's path through the sewers, with the eight teenagers trailing it.

"One question Amber." Wendy said, looking over at her sister. "What's to stop little robo from reaching another five point something on the Richter Scale?"

"Don't worry, Donnie reprogrammed its' jaw servers." Amber answered, smiling. "It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum."

The Mouser stopped suddenly and chewed through some metal piping and continued its path down the sewer.

"Umm, guys if I remember right that's a serious water main." Donnie noted. "And I think our little mouser friend just chewed through its support structure."

Water leaked from the water main pipe and once it burst, the eight teenagers were swept down the sewer tunnel by a massive wave of water.

"Hang on girls!" Leo warned, pulling Misty to him.

All the girls clung to the turtles as tightly as they could as the water swept them away.

* * *

The turtles used the wall spikes to hold onto the wall.

"That was close." Amber sighed, clinging onto Donnie's neck.

"Let's keep moving." Leo ordered.

* * *

As they made their way through the tunnels, the Mouser was shown to have done more damage to the tunnels.

"At least he's leaving us a path to follow." Roxie noted.

"Let's keep going, before it does any more damage." Amber voted.

The girls ran through the newly formed hole in the sewer wall with the turtles close behind them.

The Mouser's trail led the eight teenagers to the subway tunnel.

"There he is!" Wendy called, pointing across the tracks.

A train came by and the Mouser jumped aboard, clinging to the back rails with its jaw.

"Great, robo-hitchhiker." Misty sighed.

"Well two can play at that game." Raph reminded, jumping onto the hood of the next subway that came by.

"I like the way you think, Raphael." Roxie smiled, following the red masked turtle's lead.

"Maniacs." Leo scoffed.

"Wait for us!" Wendy called.

The rest of them jumped onto the train and jumped off when the Mouser did, continuing their chase.

* * *

When the group finally caught up with the Mouser, more had appeared and cornered the eight teenagers.

"There a lot tougher than the last batch." Amber noted.

"Great." Raph sighed.

"So how are we gonna deal with these little creatures?" Roxie asked.

"We use our own powers." Misty answered, smiling.

"Well, mom is always telling us to practice with our powers." Wendy reminded. "Time to give a field test a try."

Amber pulled out a pocket lighter with a red dragon design. She clicked it and drew the flame from the lighter into her free hand and held it in a perfect sphere. Misty held her hand out and pulled a stream of water to her, and formed it into a spear. Roxie picked up a few pebbles from the ground and morphed them into a small dagger. Wendy took a deep breath and exhaled, and moved her wrist in a small circular motion.

The next instant, a blast of wind knocked away a group of the Mousers. Misty used her water spear to impale ten Mousers, and used them to knock out a few more. Roxie used her stone dagger to decapitate a few Mousers standing in her immediate pathway. Amber expanded her flame sphere into a staff and swung it in semi-circular motion, blasting the Mousers away just enough for the turtles to have more room for their fighting styles.

After the fight, there were broken Mouser parts scattered all over the sewer junction. A woman's scream was heard in the distance.

"That didn't sound good." Mikey said.

"No kidding, the only humans that are down here are us." Wendy reminded, glancing at her three older sisters.

"Then whoever that woman was, she's probably in trouble." Amber added.

"We'd better go help her." Misty voted.

The four teenage girls ran in the direction they heard the woman's scream.

* * *

They came across a dead end tunnel and saw a woman with red hair, roughly the same age as their mom, corned by four Mousers.

"One robo roach for each of us." Roxie noted, twirling the stone dagger she still held.

"Let's make this quick." Misty ordered.

Amber and Wendy nodded. Each sister used her own element and took out one Mouser.

"You couldn't save any for us?" Raph questioned.

"No." all sisters answered.

"Thank you." said the redheaded woman. "Thank you so much, you saved me."

She looked up and saw eight figures cloaked in shadows standing a few inches in front of her.

"Hey, how you doin?" Mikey asked, leaning forward and smiling.

In a state of complete shock, the woman fainted.

Mikey picked her up and turned to the other, "So, can I keep her?" he asked, smiling.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attack of the Mousers**

* * *

"_It's not easy living in NYC, especially keeping a secret about four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a mutant rat living in the city's sewer system. My sisters and I hang out with our turtles every day, and we have a habit of getting into trouble, or trouble finding us. In the past 48 hours we've been attacked by killer robots, had our lair cave in on us, and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins. We made an escape in an armored car, even though none of us have our licenses yet, and found a new lair that doubles as a home for our turtle buddies, and Master Splinter. But that's not all, we were attacked by even more killer robots. Oh, and we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue…and that begs the question…"_

"Can we keep her?" Mikey asked, holding the unconscious red haired woman.

* * *

The woman lay asleep on the couch in the entertainment area of the new lair.

"Okay, how are we going to explain this to her?" Wendy asked, sitting on the end of the coffee table, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"We'll just have to wing it I guess." Amber answered, crossing her legs.

"So who is she anyway?" Roxie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"April O'Neil." Amber answered.

"How do you know that?" Misty questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I recognized her from the Stocktronics website and press conference." Amber defended. "She's Baxter Stockman's lab assistant."

April stirred on the couch and opened her eyes. "Wow, I just had the weirdest dream." she yawned. "Teenage girls fighting robots, talking turtles. Did I fall asleep watching TV again?" She looked around and saw the eight teenagers looking down at her.

"Hi." Mikey greeted.

April screamed and so did Michelangelo.

"Please don't do that, I almost jumped outta my shell." Mikey sighed, holding up one hand.

"It. has. three. Fingers!" April noted, shivering and placing the pillow over her head "I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep!" she repeated to herself.

"This isn't going very well." Donnie noted.

"Hey, c'mon, we don't have much practice talking to humans." Mikey defended. "It's gonna take a little time!"

"What does that make the four of us?" Wendy asked Mikey, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, ya know, I mean humans who aren't like us, non-mutated humans…" Mikey chuckled, lightly.

"Quit while you're ahead Mike." Roxie warned, narrowing her eyes.

Raphael tapped April's shoulder, "So what do you know about those Mouser robot things?"

"Well, at first I thought they were to help treat the city's rat problem." April answered. "But then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman…oh no, I'm talking to it." April took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, you're talking to a giant, three fingered, turtle, the only logical explanation is that you're dreaming."

"She's in denial." Misty noted.

April smiled and waved to the four turtles, "Hello." she greeted.

"Hello April." Leo replied, slightly confused. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine." April chuckled.

"Good, then maybe you can answer some questions." Splinter said, walking up to her.

April gasped and fainted a second time.

"You sure have a way with the ladies Splinter." Serenity chuckled, leaning against the structure beam.

"So, what do we do now?" Donnie asked.

"Should we nudge her?" Leo questioned.

"I'll snap her out of it real fast." Raph suggested.

"No." ordered Master Splinter.

Mikey yawned and picked up his headset player, "Someone get me when she wakes up." he said.

"Okay, I don't about you three, but I'm gonna study for my Forensic Anthropology test that's on Monday."

"You have all weekend sis." Wendy reminded.

"I'll study then too, I'm just getting started." Amber defended, taking Donatello's arm. "You promised you'd help me study, Donnie."

"Right." agreed the purple masked turtle.

* * *

Mikey sat on an old lawn chair, listening to music. Wendy was busy reading a _Justice Force _comic book.

Raph and Roxie were sparring in the training area.

"Where's your head Rox?" Raph asked, taking a break from the spar.

Roxie caught her breath. "Honestly, those Mouser things. Something about them, and Stockman, has me on edge to the point I wanna pound something."

"That's why we're sparrin in the first place." Raphael reminded.

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Forget it, I'm hitting the shower." she gave the red masked turtle a high five as she passed him.

She tapped her younger sister's shoulder, "Don't study too hard." she joked.

Amber stuck her tongue out as Roxie smiled in return.

"Amber, focus." Donnie said, snapping his fingers.

"Right, sorry." the teen girl apologized. "What was the definition again?"

"A three-stage process by which bone is formed. The first step is the formation of a mesh of collagen fibers. Next, the body produces a 'cement' substance, polysaccharide. Finally, small crystals of calcium salts are deposited into the cement to form bone."

Amber rubbed her temples, "That's uh.." she stammered. "Ossification?"

"Yep." Donnie replied. "That's all the vocab you had to study."

Amber laid her head on her arms and sighed, "I swear, this class will be the death of me." she groaned.

Donatello chuckled. "Then why did you sign up to take it?" he asked.

Amber looked up, "I didn't." she answered. "The faculty placed me in that class because I aced Biology last year and thought I was smart enough to be placed in Forensic Anthropology I. Even though it's a junior/senior class."

"Well, that's the price you pay for being smart." Misty noted.

"Says the one who did her eight grade research paper on Bushido: The Soul of Japan. A Classic Essay on Samurai Ethics." Amber replied.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I got an 'A' on that paper, remember?" she questioned.

"Yes. I know, mom has it framed." Amber sighed.

"Knock it off, I'm trying to read here." Wendy cut in.

Amber and Misty looked in her direction and shook their heads, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Hey!" Raphael called. "Hey, Earth to Mikey!" he flicked his brother in the head.

"Ow! What?" asked the youngest turtle.

"She woke up." Raph answered, referring to April. "Leo made her some tea and she's ready to consider that we might be real."

"Awesomely radical, dude!" Mikey chuckled.

"You keep talkin' like that, she's gonna pass out again." joked the red masked turtle.

"Hey!" Mikey rebuked.

April sat on the couch with two of the sisters on either side of her. The boys were on the floor in front of them, while Splinter sat in his chair, with Serenity beside him on the armrest.

"So, you're okay now?" Wendy asked, smiling at April.

"Yes, I am. Thanks." April replied. "Either this is a very long, very weird dream that I keep not waking up from. Or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Logically, it's the latter." Amber informed. "But the weirdness will pass."

"We're not gonna hurt you, and neither will they." Misty added, motioning to the turtles and splinter.

"For four giant, talking turtles, they're actually pretty cool." Wendy followed, smiling.

"They may look threatening, but really, they're harmless." Roxie continued, winking.

Splinter cleared his throat. "We do have something very important to discuss with our guest." he said.

Serenity nodded. "See April, we're the only humans who know about Splinter and the guys living down here." she informed. "For obvious reasons, we've kept their existence a secret, known only to me and my daughters."

The four teenage girls smiled.

"And for those same reasons, they knew better." Serenity added, in a slightly scolding tone.

"But, April was in trouble." Misty reminded.

"We had to help her." Amber added.

"Aren't you always telling us to do the right thing?" Roxie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"When you get older, you will learn there are other ways to do the right thing." Splinter answered.

Serenity sighed, "But, there's no going back." she said.

Splinter looked at April and lowered his head. "I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy." he informed.

"I would never tell anyone." April said. "I mean, who would believe me?"

"She's got a point." Donnie agreed.

"Seriously, I promise I won't say anything." April repeated.

Splinter walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "I believe you." Splinter confirmed.

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter?" Leo asked. "How to sense the truth?"

"No." Splinter answered. "This is called trusting your gut."

"So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it?" April asked. "Who are you?"

"I have memories." Splinter began. "Memories of when I used to be, what you would call, normal. It was a day that started out the same, but would end up changing the course of many lives…"

* * *

{Splinter's Flashback}

A small rat scurried around one of the many alleyways of New York City. He sniffed the air and looked towards the busy street.

"_That day, I witnessed an accident." _Splinter narrated. _"An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost rundown by a large truck."_

A teenage boy pushed the blind man out of the way, causing a large truck, with the letters T.C.R.I on the side, to swerve and nearly crash. The back flew open and a metal canister bounced out and rolled into a storm drain, following four baby turtles.

The four baby turtles landed in the sewers and the canister broke, covering them in a glowing, green ooze.

"_I followed them down to the sewers and saw the ooze cover their bodies." _Splinter continued. _"I took pity and gathered them up in a coffee can."_

Splinter picked up one of the baby turtles, who shook the ooze off his body and it landed on Splinter. The rat brushed off the glowing ooze and continued to place the remaining three turtles in the coffee can. He took them to his burrow and fell asleep.

"_The next morning I awoke to find that they had doubled in size. The ooze had effected their growth. It had changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand."_

"_Intelligence followed soon after they all learned to speak. Knowing that the world above was dangerous, I began teaching them ninjutsu, the art of stealth. From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo."_

{End flashback}

* * *

"We have remained here and that is our story." Splinter concluded.

"But how did you know martial arts?" April asked. "And how did you girls find out about them?"

Serenity smiled. "Those two questions, share a similar answer." she answered. "And that's a story for another time."

"Hey guys, check out the news." Roxie called, turning up the volume on the television screens.

The report was over a break in at a local bank, and the way the scene looked, the group realized it was the Mousers who broke in and caused all that damage.

"This must be what I overheard Dr. Stockman talking about." April said. "He's got the Mousers robbing banks."

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raphael asked.

"He's a genius, but he's also nuts." April answered. "I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me. That's when I ran into you guys."

"So he's behind those Mousers destroying our old lair." Leo concluded.

"It must've been one of his Mouser test runs." April added.

"I say we head over to Mouser-central and put an end to Stockman, permanently." Raphael voted.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Roxie agreed, placing her hand on Raph's shoulder.

"It won't be easy." April informed. "Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech."

Wendy giggled. "Oh please, Dr. Mouser has nothing on our own secret weapons." she rebuked.

"Introducing, the techno-turtle himself, Donatello!" Mikey announced, patting his brother's shoulder.

"And his lovely assistant, the one and only Fire Mystic of New York City, Amber Rogers!" Wendy added, hugging her big sister, smiling.

The six other teens applauded as the aforementioned duo lightly blushed.

"Can. We. Go. Please?" Raph asked, shaking with excitement.

Roxie laughed and smiled, patting the red masked turtle's shell, "Easy there big guy." she said. "You'll get your chance to bust some heads, after Don and Amber get us into Stockman's lab."

* * *

April led the eight teenagers through the sewers until they came across a motion alarm set up by Stockman.

"Alarms in the sewers?" Mikey questioned. "Is this guy paranoid or what?"

"Shut it Michelangelo." Roxie spat.

Donnie took the wire from the alarm and Amber used her power over fire to melt the wiring, disabling the alarm altogether.

"Nice one." Don whispered.

Amber winked.

* * *

Once inside, Raphael used one of his Sais to unlock the security room, allowing April full access.

"Okay, I'm blanking the security cameras at ten second intervals." April informed. "That should give you guys plenty of time to get into the main lab."

"We'll be right back." Leo told her.

April turned to see that the four turtles were gone. "Hey, they are good." she noted.

"Oh trust me, they're better than you think." Roxie told her.

T

* * *

he guys ran down the hallway and entered the main lab of Stocktronics. However, Baxter Stockman himself was still in the lab and spotted the four turtles via a thermal image. He turned on the lasers and aimed them at the four turtles.

Putting their training to the test, the guys outsmarted the lasers and destroyed the majority of them and making their way to the control where Stockman was.

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" Leo threatened, pointing one of his katana at Stockman.

"You been practicin' that?" Mikey asked his brother.

Leo smiled. "You like it?" he questioned.

The four turtles started down Stockman, who was visibly scared of them. "Who are you people?" he asked.

"They're with me." April answered, as she and the four sisters stepped into the control tower.

"April, you're alive." Stockman exclaimed.

"And kicking." April finished. "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Dr. Stockman."

Stockman pressed one button on the control panel and recalled all his Mousers to the main lab.

April, Amber, and Donnie went to disarm them, but were too little, too late. In the heat of the Mouser hoard, Baxter Stockman took off from the lab. The Mousers surrounded the group, cornering them.

"Nothing's working." Amber sighed.

The Mouser hoard suddenly stopped and the yellow light on their heads turned red.

"Nice one April." Donnie complimented.

"These metal monsters aren't so tough now." Wendy giggled, knocking on one of the Mousers.

"You guys, they're not actually deactivated." April informed. "The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence."

The Mousers started smoking and that was the cue for the group to get out. One by one, each of them jumped out of the control tower, with Donnie carrying April and Amber being the last one out.

The young Fire Mystic lit her Zippo lighter and tossed it on the ground, creating a flaming wall between her and the rest of the Mousers. Amber spun on her heels and jumped out of the control tower, and Donatello caught her.

* * *

Back in the lair, the group watched the report on the explosion at the Stocktronics lab.

"What will you do now Miss O'Neil?" Splinter asked April. "You are most defiantly out of a job."

"I'm not exactly sure." April answered.

"We'll help you get back on your feet April." Misty told her.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do." Roxie added.

"Since we're kinda the reason you lost your job." Amber followed, rubbing the back of her head.

"And since we blew up the lab." Wendy added, chuckling.

"I don't know what to say, you guys." April said, smiling.

"Cheers to the new team." Leo said, holding out his tea glass.

The seven other teens and April did the same. The beginning of a great friendship…


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet Casey Jones**

* * *

"_I guess you could call it fate, but I have finally met somebody as angry as my main turtle, Raphael and he was really getting on my last nerve, and picking a fight with the wrong Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. My name is Roxie Rogers by the way, and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry Raphael can get."_

* * *

All was well in the underground lair. Raphael and Michelangelo were in a sparring session, with Mikey gaining the upper hand over his older brother.

"Way to go Mikey!" Wendy cheered, sitting on the back of the sofa.

Roxie leaned against the side of the couch, wearing a black top with a green star in the center, exposing her midriff, and a short jean skirt with black ankle boots. She had headphones in her ears, ignoring the two sparring turtles.

Misty was busy reading her literature book for school, and Amber was sketching in her sketchbook, headphones in her ears as well.

The sound of a table breaking caught their attention.

"Must they always be this out of control?" Amber huffed, shutting her sketchbook.

Misty nodded. "What do you expect?" she asked. "They're teenage boys. Out of control is all they do." she shut her literature book, sighing heavily.

Wendy jumped up on the couch, clapping her hands. "The winner and still reigning turtle, Michelangelo!" she announced, running to hug the orange masked turtle.

"Thank you Wendy." he said, smiling. "You're too kind."

Roxie took out her headphones and rolled her eyes.

Shaking off the loss, Raphael grabbed the lead pipe near him and charged at his brother, pinning him on the ground.

"Woah Raph!" Roxie called, jumping down to the level and holding back his arm.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Leo yelled, stepping closer.

"You okay Mikey?" Wendy asked, kneeling down by the orange masked turtle.

"What the hell were you thinking Raph?" Amber questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

Raph caught his breath and dropped the pipe, completely unaware of what just happened.

"Raph, you okay?" Roxie asked, releasing her grip on his arm.

"My son," Splinter said, walking towards the teenagers. "rage is a monster that destroys from within. A true warrior finds balance."

"I gotta get some air." Raph said, running out of the lair.

* * *

"Where is all that rage coming from?" Misty asked, once the four sisters were in their city home.

Roxie sighed, "I don't know. I thought it was because of the Mousers but, it's been two weeks." she said. "Raph's always been hard to read." She grabbed a Gatorade bottle from the fridge and drank down a few gulps.

The two older sisters joined their younger sisters on the living room couch.

"_And in other news, more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragons gang, alleged to have underworld connections_." said the female news reporter.

"Whoever this vigilante is, I give him credit." Amber sighed, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "Those Purple Dragons are no lightweights."

"No joke." Wendy agreed. "But, our turtles showed them a thing or two."

Roxie sighed, "Speaking of our turtles, I'm gonna go check on Raph." she said, throwing on her brown leather jacket and grabbing her purse. "See ya."

She shut the front door and walked into the New York night.

* * *

A woman walked into a dark alley while looking worried at a thug with spiky hair leaning against a wall next to it and chewing on a toothpick. The thug tossed the toothpick and followed her. The woman noticed two more thugs, one with blue face paint and one with a sideways hat. They laughed and walked towards her. She backed up and walked right into the spiky haired thug.

"Hand over the purse, sweet thing, and we promise not to hurt you." he said, dryly. "Too much."

On a nearby fire escape, Raphael watched. "Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off." he muttered.

The thugs grabbed the woman's purse. The vigilante, by the name of Casey Jones, appeared at the other end of the alley, banging his hockey stick on a trash can lid to get their attention.

"Purple Dragons! Come out and play!" Casey taunted, approaching the three gang members.

"It's that wacko with the hockey mask!" said the spiky haired thug. "Let's get him!"

The gang members charged at Casey.

"Looks like this is gonna be good." Raph chuckled.

* * *

As she walked down the sidewalk, Roxie heard the sounds of a fight going on. "What the hell?" she questioned, running in the direction of the fight.

Suddenly, three Purple Dragons gang members ran out of the alleyway, being chased by the hokey-mask wearing vigilante.

"You can run, Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!" Casey yelled, as he chased the three thugs.

Roxie blinked a couple times before shaking her head. "Man, it seems that all the freaks are out tonight." she groaned.

A woman's scream caught Roxie's attention and she turned to see the woman run past her, a look of fear in her eyes. Roxie turned down the alleyway and saw Raph standing in the middle of it.

"There's my hot-headed turtle." Roxie giggled, running up to Raphael.

"What you doin out here Rox? At this hour?" Raph asked, slightly confused.

Her answer was cut off by the sounds of grunts and groans from the Purple Dragons. Raph shook his head, "Unbelievable. This guy just won't quit." he muttered, running in the direction the sounds were coming from.

"Raph!" Roxie called, running after him.

* * *

"Please Amber!" Wendy pleaded, while her older sister was loading the dishwasher.

"For the millionth time, no Wendy." Amber answered, shutting the dishwasher and starting it.

"C'mon, with your artistic brains and Donnie's mechanical skills, we will ride in style through the city streets!" Wendy threw her arm around her sister's shoulder and waved her free hand in the air.

"Need I remind you, we don't have our driver's licenses yet." Amber reminded, rolling her eyes. "The answer is no."

"Pretty please?" Wendy begged. "Did I mention you're my favorite sister?"

Amber chuckled. "Let me guess, Mikey is probably giving the exact same speech to Donnie." she raised an eyebrow.

Wendy giggled. "No, not at all."

* * *

Mikey held a piece of paper with a rough drawing of a tricked out car, waving it in front of Donatello.

"See Don, we can have our very own Battle Shell. I've even got a name for it. I call it "The Battle Shell"!" Mikey said. "I've got it all figured out. Turbo-boosters, double-action traction, cool secret thingies shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armored car!"

"By "we", you mean me and Amber." Donnie translated. "And we don't have the time. She's got school and there's too much around here for me to do." Don grabbed the picture and crumpled it up to toss it. "Besides, where would we keep the thing?" he asked.

"We could find a place." Mikey answered, "Just think of overhauling the wheels. Please? Please, please, please, please?" he begged. "Did I mention you're my favorite turtle?"

Donnie sighed. He grabbed the sign 'Sewer Sweet Sewer' and handed it to Mikey. "Here, motor-mouth. Make yourself useful. Hang this up someplace nice."

Mikey groaned and walked around the lair.

* * *

Roxie leaned against the side of the alley, watching Raph and Casey stare each other down. She rubbed her temples, "Aye ya, this isn't gonna end well." she muttered.

"Look, freak boy, if you're protecting these Purple Dragon scum, then you're in my way, and you're going down too!" Casey said, charging at Raph, but the turtle dodged with ease.

"Hockey season's over." Raph stated, kicking the hockey stick out of Casey's hands.

"Yeah?" Casey questioned, pulling out two baseball bats. "Well baseball's in season! And so are you, you freaky freakin' weirdo! Batter up!"

Raph narrowed his eyes, pulling out his twin sai. "Fine!" he agreed. "Play ball!"

* * *

"Uh oh." Mikey muttered. The wall he stood in front of came apart, revealing a door "Uh guys. Lookie what I found."

Donnie, Leo, and Splinter joined him.

"What is this?" Leo asked.

Donnie took out his Shell Cell. "I don't know, but the girls are gonna need to see this." he said, dialing Amber's number.

* * *

The young Fire Mystic sat cross-legged in her bedroom. Four lit candles surrounded her, the flames flickering in rhythm with her breathing. Suddenly, her Shell Cell went off, making her eyes shoot open.

"Donatello, you nearly gave me a heart attack." she said, gasping.

"Yeah, sorry Am, but there's something here at the lair that you girls need to see." Don said on the other line.

"Okay then." Amber replied, slightly confused.

* * *

Casey charged forward, but Raph blocks him with his sai.

"Hey, you gotta listen to me. You're angry. I can understand that, believe me." Raph said, trying to get Casey's attention off the fight. "But what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far and get yourself in real trouble?" he questioned, but Casey knocked him down with his two baseball bats.

"I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they got nothing to do with you!" Casey defended, swinging his bats, but Raph blocked them.

"Fine, all you wanna do is fight?" Raph questioned, jumping up and knocking Casey down. "Let's fight."

Roxie shook her head and rubbed her temples. "This is gonna take a while." she sighed, leaning against the wall of a building.

Casey knocked him down and pulled out a golf club. Raph angrily jumped up and kicked him back. He walked up to Casey and yanked his mask off, seeing the anger in his blue eyes.

Raph suddenly stopped. "Wha...What am I doing?" he questioned, catching his breath. "We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting." Raph helped Casey up. "We both just need to get a hold of ourselves, take it easy." he handed the hockey mask back to Casey.

"You know, you're right." Casey agreed. "You've shown me the error of my ways…not! Fore!" he whacked Raph with the golf club and laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Raphael!" Roxie yelled, running to help him to his feet.

Raph shook off the hit and ran after Casey, with Roxie right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a warehouse, something rose from below the floor. Splinter, Leo, Misty, Donnie, Amber, Mikey, and Wendy stepped out.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked, looking around.

Donnie opened a door, revealing a city street.

"So the weird glowing chamber you found brings us up to street level?" Amber questioned, ducking under the iron door and looking around. "And not just any street, this old warehouse isn't far from Milcrest Prep."

"No way." Misty rebuked, joining her sister outside. She chuckled, "Wow, that's freaky."

Amber giggled, "I think we just found a shortcut to the lair. We can just come here right after school."

She and Misty slapped a high five and went back inside the warehouse.

"Great space." Mikey noted. "But it needs something. Hm. Bathtub?" he questioned.

"No." Wendy rebuked, rubbing her chin. "Kitchenette?"

"Nuh uh." Mikey shook his head. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know! A souped up Battle Shell would be perfect right here!" he exclaimed, pointing to a random space.

"No, no, right here is the perfect spot to keep the souped up Battle Shell!" Wendy corrected, giggling.

Misty crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I think they're trying to tell you something, you two." Leo noted, glancing at Donatello and Amber.

The two teens shook their heads and sighed, slamming the door down.

* * *

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere." Raph muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"What is his deal anyway?" Roxie asked, walking in-step with Raphael.

Casey appeared at the other end of an alley on a motorcycle and tripped Raph up with a hockey stick. Roxie knelt down next to Raph and held his shoulders.

"I got more where that came from, freak boy!" Casey threatened. "You want a rematch!? Check me out Friday night, Central Park!" he drove off into the city lights.

Roxie shook her head, "Jackass." she muttered, helping Raph to his feet.

* * *

The six teenagers and Splinter returned from the warehouse via the elevator.

"I don't know who could have built this thing, but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Leo suggested.

"Piece of pie." Donnie and Amber chuckled.

"Mmm. Piece of pizza pie." Wendy giggled.

"Hey you guys." Roxie called as she and Raph joined them.

"Welcome home, Raph. Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you." Mikey noted.

"Where have you been Rox?" Misty asked her younger sister.

Roxie rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. "Yeah, it's a long story." she answered, looking over at Raphael.

"Mikey, I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier." Raph apologized. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

The three sisters raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" Leo accused.

"Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting." Raph answered. "I'll fill you in over dinner."

"Dinner?" Wendy repeated.

"Now you're talking my language." Mikey added, grinning.

"What language is that, Mikey?" Roxie questioned. "Nit-wit?"

The other teens laughed at the Earth Mystic's joke.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles and Mystic sisters attempted to sneak out of the lair.

"I don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter." Leo voted.

"And have him stop us from going topside?" Raph questioned.

"We have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him. For his own good." Roxie added.

"He's not a bad guy. Just a little misguided." Raph continued.

Suddenly, the lights came on, halting the eight teenagers in their tracks.

"Busted." Wendy whispered.

"Again." Amber noted.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter asked his sons.

"This month?" Mikey clarified.

"512, actually." Donnie noted.

The elder rat shook his head. "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are." he directed this statement mostly to his sons, but gave warnings to the girls as well. "It is as the great sage and warrior Kenji Hashimura once said, "Why walk when you can ride?""

"Come again?" Raph questioned.

Splinter opened the elevator. "Take the truck."

"Thanks Papa." the four sisters chimed in unison.

The eight teenagers stood in the elevator as the doors opened, and stared at the armored car.

"Alright, we got until Friday night to make this bad boy ready for anything." Roxie noted.

"Then let's get to work." Donnie voted.

* * *

During the days, the girls were at school, each of them coming up with various materials and ideas for the armored car revamp.

Monday during her classes, while simultaneously taking notes and paying attention, Amber had sketched up blueprints for the Battle Shell, laying out specific details for every inch of the vehicle. She smiled at her masterpiece.

Using their money, and normalcy appearance, the sisters bought various materials for the car, from new plating, to tires, to engine parts, as well as parts for hidden weapons. They also picked up food and drinks for the guys.

"This is coming along great." Wendy giggled, holding a section of armor plating while Mikey hammered it down.

Once he was finished, Wendy jumped down and Mikey cradled her bridal-style, both teens laughing.

"Nice catch Mikey." Wendy smiled.

"I'll always catch ya Wen." Mikey reminded.

The young Wind mystic kissed the orange masked turtle's cheek, smiling.

Amber used her Fire Mystic powers to slice another piece of armor plating, while simultaneously working on a holder for the hidden missile system. Donatello handed her a white Gatorade.

"These blueprints are amazing Amber." Donnie complemented.

Amber took a swig of her energy drink. "Thanks." she replied. "I know the mechanical engineering is your field, but I figured a plan was better than just winging it."

"This is better than what Mikey made for me." Donnie chuckled.

Amber laughed. "I'm glad." she smiled, "Let's get back to work."

The two slapped a high-five.

Misty and Leo planted a pane of glass for the windshield and installed the wipers.

"This bad-boy is gonna be sweet." the Water Mystic predicted.

"Totally." Leo agreed, smiling at Misty.

Roxie attached the final tire to the Battle Shell and wiped her forehead. "The guy said these tires can go on basically any surface." she informed, stepping back. "Top of the line ATV."

"Perfect for the wild streets of New York City." Raph agreed.

* * *

Friday rolled around and the girls went through classes like normal. One the final bell rang, they were out the door in a flash.

"I'm so ready for tonight." Roxie giggled, walking in between Misty and Amber.

"Meaning because we get to drive the Battle Shell around the city? Or you and Raph get to fight that vigilante again?" Misty questioned.  
"Knowing Rox, probably a bit of both." Amber giggled.

"No matter what happens, tonight is gonna be epic." Wendy predicted, giggling.

The four turtles sat on the ground, resting from pulling an all nighter to finish up the Battle Shell. The warehouse garage door opened and the sisters stood there, holding two boxes of pizza and a sack of bottled soda.

"Pizza delivery." Wendy chimed.

"Finally, I'm starving." Mikey complained, taking the box Wendy held.

"Since you guys worked so hard on the Battle Shell while we were at school, we splurged and super-sized the order." Misty informed, setting the box she held down on the small table.

"We figured you'd need the energy for tonight." Amber added, opening the Dr. Pepper bottle she held.

"You girls are amazing." Donnie said, nudging Amber's shoulder and taking the soda bottle.

"Aren't you glad you have topside connections?" Roxie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Raph answered, taking two slices of pizza.

The eight teenagers dug into their meal, sounds of joy and laughter echoing through the warehouse.

* * *

Night fell and the turtles decided to unveil the finished product of the Battle Shell, since they finished it while the girls were at school.

"Now that's a badass ride." Roxie gaped.

"Uh-huh." her sisters agreed in unison.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Donnie informed. "Let's roll!"

The eight teens jumped into the tricked out car and strapped in, ready to take on the city streets.

* * *

"…and on your left is Central Park," Amber pointed out, from the passenger seat of the Battle Shell. "843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city."

Casey drove right past the vehicle the eight teens were in.

"That's him!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Floor it, Don! Keep up with him!" Raph said, standing behind the driver's seat.

"You go get him, Raph." Don replied, pointing over his shoulder. "Amber and I whipped up something special for you. It's in the back."

"It's for you and Roxie, actually." Amber corrected.

Roxie gasped as she examined the red motorcycle stashed in the back.

"I call it, the Shell Cycle!" Amber giggled.

Roxie ran up and kissed her younger sister's head. "You're the best nerd-girl." she chuckled.

"Donatello, you are the turtle!" Raph praised, sliding onto the cycle.

Roxie climbed on the back and laced her arms around Raph's midsection. "Let's go get us a vigilante." she voted..

"Hang on tight Rox." Raph warned, as the backdoors opened and he flew out.

* * *

Revving the engine, Raph drove past the Battle Shell and followed Casey into Central park. Casey sped up, but Raph caught up with him easily.

"Hey Hotshot! Slow it down!" Roxie ordered, her hair blowing behind her.

Casey sped up and they went through two turns with Raph easily keeping up with him and rode up to his right.

"Pull over!" Raph ordered.

Casey sped up but Raph caught up to his left.

"He said, pull over!" Roxie repeated, reaching over and forcefully applied the brakes on Casey's bike, causing him to crash.

Raph then turned around. "Time for a little shell-shock." he muttered, grinning. "Take over for me Rox."

The Earth mystic nodded. "No sweat." she agreed.

Raph sped towards Casey and jumped off the bike to tackle him to the ground. Roxie grabbed the handles and braked, slowing the bike down to an eventual halt. She took off the helmet and shook out her hair. Looking in Raph's direction she gave and thumbs up and a wink.

"Ugh." Casey groaned. "I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog."

Raph walked up to him and took off his helmet. "Turtle." he corrected.

"Whatever." Casey huffed.

Roxie walked up to the two and cleared her throat. "To be precise, he's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." she elaborated.

"And what are you?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Human teenage girl with the mystical power to control Earth." she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Who's also no fan of the Purple Dragons."

"We'll help you take them down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint." Raph added.

"Save it. You don't know what you're talking about." Casey accused.

"Try us." Raph and Roxie said in unison.

Casey lifted up his mask, "Well, a long time ago when I was a kid, some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money." Casey informed. "They were Purple Dragons. When he didn't pay, they torched our store." anger flashed in Casey's eyes and a single tear fell down his cheek. "So don't tell me how to deal with Purple Dragons!"

Roxie nodded and sighed, holding her helmet under her arm. "Just be careful. Your anger could take you down." she warned. "Make you act just like them."

"My father once told me a true warrior finds balance in all things." Raph added.

"Balance, huh?" Casey questioned.

Roxie giggled, placing her hand on Raph's shoulder. "Well, you know, as much balance as a couple of hot-headed whack-bags like you two can manage." she added, smiling.

"Me?" Casey questioned. "He's the only whack-bag around here." he pointed to Raph.

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you." Raph rebuked, punching Casey's arm.

"Sorry, but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts." Casey punched Raph back.

"Well, he's not the one running around in a hockey mask." Roxie pointed out.

Casey smiled. "I gotta protect my good looks." he defended. "I'm saving this face for Hollywood."

Roxie giggled.

The trio were soon interrupted by members of the Purple Dragons.

"Well, isn't this romantic." said the member known as Dragon Face.

The three were soon surrounded.

"So, when you said I'd go too far, get myself into trouble, you meant something like this?" Casey asked, his back against Raph's.

"Something like it." Roxie answered, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly the Battle Shell rolled in at the last second, causing the thugs to disperse. Leo, Misty, Wendy, Mikey, Amber, and Donnie joined them.

"Friends of yours?" Casey asked Raph and Roxie.

"Siblings actually." they answered in unison.

The Purple Dragons charge. Mikey and Donnie used their weapons to block two thugs' attacks and knocked them back. Wendy jumped up and did a right herky, kicking one thug square in the face, breaking his nose. Amber spun around on her toes and kicked another thug in the legs, knocking him off balance, right into Misty, who tossed him into a nearby fountain. Both sisters slapped a high-five and giggled. Casey had one thug jump at him, while another jumped Roxie. The Earth mystic slammed her hand down on the ground, making a small rumble. Raph knocked the latter thug back, into the one who jumped Casey. Leo was surrounded by multiple thugs. He sheathed his swords and split kicked two of them. He repeated the same move two more times, knocking out the remaining thugs.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but I'm glad I met you, crazy man." Raph said to Casey.

"Ditto here." Roxie agreed, smiling.

"Me too." Casey replied. "And, I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"Oh you mean about balance? Self-control?" Raph questioned.

"No, I mean that you're a green mutant freak." Casey laughed, punching Raph's arm. "But I like ya!"

Both boys started laughing, which soon turned into a fight. Roxie and the others looked down, shaking their heads.

"He's your brother." Leo said to Mikey.

"No no, he's YOUR brother." Mikey replied.

"Absolutely, YOUR brother." Donnie rebuked, pointing back to Mikey.

The four sisters exchanged glances. "We certainly aren't normal teenagers, that's for sure." Misty sighed.

Wendy scoffed. "Normal's so overrated anyway." she pointed out.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Amber added.

Roxie laughed, "Yeah, that's so true." she agreed.


End file.
